1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine having a flame arrester arranged in an induction system of the engine. In particular, the present invention relates to a flame arrester that is combined with a cooler for the air or mixture of air and gas that is to be drawn into the cylinder or cylinders of the engine.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the prior art, flame arresters are typically arranged in or adjacent the intake port of an internal combustion engine. JP 03054354 A discloses a flame arrester that is incorporated into the induction system of an internal combustion engine so as to prevent the induction system from being damaged by the cylinder backfiring into the induction system. The flame arrester confines any possible backfires to the area between the flame arrester and the cylinder of the engine. According to JP 03054354 A, the flame arrester is essentially constructed like a cooler through which coolant flows through a plurality of water tubes. The gas that is to be burned in the engine flows through the flame arrester past the water tubes. The flame arrester is arranged in the intake port of the engine, between a combustion chamber and a throttle valve and positioned downstream of the fuel injector. Because of its great capacity for absorbing heat it is intended to prevent flames from spreading into the area ahead of the flame arrester. This flame arrester, however, is not well suited for use in most internal combustion engines because of the size constraints associated with most engines. The flame arrester can only be integrated into an induction system at considerable cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,565 A describes a flame arrester for internal combustion engines. The flame arrester includes a cylindrical housing with an inlet opening and an outlet opening, and a plurality of honeycomb channels between the inlet opening and the outlet opening. Each of the channels is of a predetermined length and a predetermined cross section. The cylindrical housing is arranged in the induction manifold of the internal combustion engine and is for use in supercharged engines. The cooling achieved by this arrangement, however, is limited because the heat that is transferred from the hot gas to the channels can only be dissipated through the housing.